Winter Light
by XxAshvampprincessxX
Summary: Takes place during New Moon Bella isn't having a cheery Christmas this year. With Edward gone Bella can't see the point of this holiday. But will a certain present change Bella's mind? EdwardXBella story!
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my God you guys I am soooooo sorry! I haven't updated anything in over 4 months. There are a bunch of excused I could come up with (Like getting my wisdom teeth pulled, family reunion, enrolling for school, SCHOOL, dances, parties, Driver's Ed) But the bottom line is I just don't really have the will in me to finish any of my stories. I've been really stressed out lately with school work and just expectations. I don't plan on discontinuing anything but don't expect any updates soon. I'm still on FanFiction, I just haven't been updating. I've been on Quotev and DeviantArt more lately as well as YouTube. Again I am sooooooooooo sorry! :( I'll try to wrap up some stories and then maybe introduct some new ones.**

**So...this is just a one-shot I guess, about Bella's christmas during New Moon-when Edward was gone. I got inspired by the songs Wintersong by Sarah McLachlan and Winter Light by Linda Ronstadt I hope you guys enjoy! :) Please review! They make me happy and keep me going! :)**

Snow.

Why is it white? White is the color of purity and happiness, and this holiday was anything BUT happy for me this year. 3 months. It had been over 3 months already since HE left. With each thought of him the hole in my chest tore further and further.

The smell of gingerbread and fresh pine drifted to my nose. Charlie must have been back-and he was cooking? That wasn't like him, not at all. It was Christmas Eve, the sun was beginning to set over the horizon and the snow began to fall heavier. The ground was covered in a blanket of endless white and the trees were bear.

My eyes continued to stare out the frosty window. My mind was blank, the same as my eyes. I stared into the very pit of nothingness. My left hand came to rest on the cold glass while my right gripped tightly onto the large quilt draped over my body. Despite the freezing temperatures outside my room was comfortable and warm. Memories of previous Christmases with Renee came to mind. We would bake cookies and cuddle up in a blanket while we sat near the fireplace in our house. Even though Phoenix was quite hot during Christmas, such little negativities wouldn't ruin Renee's Christmas spirit.

I removed my hand from the windowsill and pulled both cold hands underneath the toasty warm blanket. My long pajama bottoms were soft against my skin, along with the warm fuzzy socks and long sleeve shirt.

Cheery Christmas music was playing from a stereo somewhere downstairs and lights throughout the house came on. The sun had lowered behind the horizon and the sky was turning into an endless expanse of blackness. Stars shined brightly in the sky, and the harsh whistling of wind blew against the window.

"Bells come down for dinner!" Charlie called. Like a robot, I slowly got off the window sill bench, dropped my blanket to the floor, and trudged down the stairs.

Dinner passed by swiftly and Charlie and I barely made any conversation. When I finished eating I quietly excused myself and went back upstairs. With numb legs I walked over towards my bed and collapsed onto it. What should be a joyous holiday was going to be the worst holiday I had ever known...

* * *

_It's so cold..._

_Snow was falling from the cloudy sky above, covering the ground in a soft blanket of white. Harsh winter wind blew against my cheeks as the snow continued to fall heavier. My mitten hands and long brown hair caught the soft snow flakes, and the dark atmosphere began to grow brighter and brighter from a certain point._

_In the trees ahead of me, I could see a glowing figure approaching me. Was I dead? Was that it? Had an angel finally come to take me away from this sad and empty world? No...it wasn't an angel. This person had no wings nor a halo above his head. _

_This angel was dark-dark and yet beautiful. His untidy bronze hair and clothing were untouched-despite the drifting snow-and his soft topaz eyes bore into my own._

_"Bella." He spoke my name softly and caring. My heart skipped a beat and I so badly wanted to reach out and pull him close. My eyes grew wide and I found myself becoming completely paralyzed._

_"Edward." I whispered with trembling lips. _

_It was him...it was REALLY HIM! But..the way Edward looked at me...he looked at me as if he still loved me. But I knew that was impossible, when Edward left me he told me...he told me..._

_"Bella?" Edward asked tilting his head in curiosity. "Why are you crying?"_

_My hand moved to my cheek instantly. Sure enough my gloves were moist and I sniffled, wiping away the tears that continued to fall. I did not answer, afraid that if I did Edward would vanish from my sight._

_"Bella." Edward sighed and reached out his arms towards me. My foot took a step forward, and with a quick kick off the ground I thrust myself at him. Familiar cold arms enveloped me in a tight embrace and I found myself balling endlessly. Was he here? Was Edward TRULY with me once again?_

_"I-I missed you so much!" I wailed tightening my grip on the long gray coat he wore. Edward just chuckled and buried his face into my hair. _

_"I never did leave you Bella." He whispered craning his head down to my eye level._

_"Y-You didn't?" I questioned._

_Edward smiled and gently wiped away my salty tears with his thumb. "I'll always be with you." He whispered, "In here," Edward rested his hand gently over my heart. I knew it..this was all too good to be true. How could I allow myself to dream of something as painful and wonderful as this?_

_Wind blew around us both as well as many particles of snow. And just like that...he was gone. The light vanished, and I was left alone in the darkness._

* * *

My eyes slowly opened and I was surrounded by darkness-the darkness of my own room. I sat up and turned on the lamp beside my bed. The clock read 2:00 AM. Christmas Day...and HE wasn't here to share this wonderful holiday with me. I could only imagine what it would have been like.

Alice would have woken me up at midnight already, announcing that it was officially Christmas Day. Emmett would have welcomed me with an enormous bear hug as I came down the stairs, and Esme would have cooked a huge Christmas meal fit for a dozen people. Rosalie of course would have ignored me, but I imagined she would have found some place in her heart to wish me a Merry Christmas. Jasper would be making everyone feel at ease and cheerful-while trying to calm Alice down. I imagined Carlisle would have wished me a Merry Christmas and would hug me like a father does his own daughter. And of course Edward...He probably would have insisted I open the gifts everyone bought for me, and I would be pestering him about several Christmas kisses.

The hole in my chest grew larger with each passing thought. I was never going to experience those things. I would never feel Emmett's huge bear hugs again, never see Alice's cheerful face, Esme's motherly acts and delicious cooking, or Jasper's kindness, or Carlisle's fatherly embrace. I wouldn't even get the normal glare from Rosalie! Nor would I ever receive Edward's kisses...never again.

My body shook from the harsh sobs that erupted from my chest. Salty tears poured down from my eyes like waterfalls. Numbly I got up out of my bed, grabbed my large blanket, draped it over my shoulders, and quietly made my way downstairs.

The living room was dark, except for the average Christmas tree that was decorated with simple lights and cheap and ordinary ornaments. Average, simple, and seemed to serve its purpose. Just like me.

Why? Why wasn't he here? Why did he leave me?! Didn't he know that I loved him?! Didn't he know that I gave him my heart and soul?! Why Edward?! WHY?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! TO US?!

I felt the hard wooden floor beneath my knees as I collapsed to the ground sobbing. I tried to keep as quiet as possible-so as not to wake Charlie. As my eyes gazed down, I happened to see something poking out from underneath the tree.

Slowly my hand stretched out, only to grasp a small thin sheet of paper. I gasped at the neat calligraphy written on it.

_**Look under the loose floorboard.**_

That neat handwriting could only belong to one person, but I told myself I was just imagining things. The loose floorboard? Does it mean the one in my room? Quickly I got up and raced up into my room, holding onto the small note tightly.

My hand moved around the floorboards of my bedroom, until finally-I found one that was loose. With a quick jerk the floorboard was off, and I peered into the small space below.

Everything was there. The pictures, Carlisle and Esme's plane tickets, the CD's...all of it. By the amount of dust covering the objects, I concluded that Edward never did take them, they had been there all along! My fingers gently traced over the images of us. Tears came to my eyes, and I quickly wiped them away. They weren't tears of sadness, but tears of joy. So I could officially say I wasn't crazy. The Cullens did exist, and in some way Edward didn't want me to completely forget him.

My eyes drifted down to the hole in the floor to see a small box wrapped in shiny red paper, with a white bow delicately placed in the exact middle. This looked almost brand new, as if the box had been recently placed. How strange...

With shaky fingers I undid the delicate bow and gently tore open the wrapping paper. What I saw gave me quite a shock.

Inside the paper was a small black velvet box. And inside was an old-but beautiful-necklace. A diamond snowflake hung from the end of the golden chain. Normally I would protest to a wonderful and beautiful gift like this. But this gift I cherished. Another small folded sheet of paper was folded underneath the ring, and I quickly unfolded it and began to read aloud to myself.

_**Dear Bella,**_

_**I know I said it would be as if I never existed. But I couldn't bring myself to completely take myself out of your world. I don't expect your forgiveness for this promise I've broken. Please know that it's for the best that we aren't together. Every second with me put you in danger. Please accept this gift from me. Don't worry, I didn't spend much money on it. The necklace once belonged to my mother, and it is my wish that you treasure it.**_

_**Merry Christmas Bella,**_

_**Edward**_

I was in tears. I hugged the note to my chest and held the necklace tightly in my hand. Edward was never coming back, but I was grateful that a part of him still cared for me. I gently placed the floorboard back and set the pictures and such on my nightstand. But the necklace however I gently put on, letting the crystal snowflake rest upon my chest.

I turned off the lights and slowly climbed back into bed. Sleep began to overtake me the moment my head hit the soft pillow.

"Merry Christmas Edward." I whispered before I drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**So What'd ya think? Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay everyone. I know it's been a while since I updated this. And I decided to take some of your advice. I'm making this into a two-shot. Yes I know, unbelievable right.**

**Now, I will warn you, this does contain some religious themes. If you have anything against Christianity, I suggest you just skip this chapter and don't even read it. Any negative comments reguarding this will result in a report and deletion of the comment. Too many negative comments and I will take this chapter down. So please, don't hate and just freaking enjoy the chapter.**

**The first part is in Edward's POV and the second part is in Bella's POV. I hope you enjoy!**

**~ XxAshvampprincessxX**

* * *

Winter Light 2

Darkness.

Darkness practically surrounded me - the only light; the street lights. I walked aimlessly. It was Christmas Eve, though it hardly felt at all like Christmas to me.

Snow was piled on the ground, and gentle flurries fell from the dark sky above. I glanced up. My life was like the night...dark, empty, and meaningless. But then _she_ came into my life. _She_ lit up my night sky with stars, little spots of light that turned utter darkness into beauty.

I looked down, and a tight feeling settled into my chest. I felt like crying...even though I couldn't. My eyes couldn't produce tears of any sort. I could only cry dry, and broken sobs.

But I told myself no. I would not cry now...what was the point? I was a vampire - a creature designed to kill and feel no emotion. Yet...why was I overwhelmed with sorrow?

_You already know the answer to that Edward._ My conscience stated. And it was right. It was because of _her_.

"Edward!" A soft and familiar voice called. I jerked my head up, glancing around for the owner of that sweet voice. But there was no one in sight. _Great...I'm beginning to hallucinate._ I continued walking in silence, not quite knowing where I was going.

"Edward!" The same voice called again. I didn't bother glancing up again. The voice was drowned out by others. People were gathered outside, and it wasn't till now that I noticed I was in a park.

"Grandma look!" A child's voice rung inside my head. I stopped and glanced over. There was a little girl, jumping up and down, pointing to the ground. A small snow angel was imprinted in the snow, neatly made.

"What is it sweetheart?" The old woman asked.

"Look at the snow angel I made! Isn't it pretty?" The little girl had a huge smile on her face.

"It's beautiful honey." The grandmother commented, hugging the child tightly to her chest. Everyone else seemed to pass by, as if they didn't notice the two at all.

I looked down, staring down at the ground. My mind began to drift. _Christmas Eve...I never thought that day would come. Today should have been a happy day, for everyone. _I could just picture it. _Esme would have decorated the house, and made gingerbread cookies - even though none of us would have eaten them. Alice would be shopping as usual, picking out everyone's gifts, while Jasper carried the bags. Carlisle would have taken off of work, and would have helped Esme with the decorating. Emmett and Rosalie would be decorating the tree, making sure that all the ornaments were evenly spread out over the tree. And Bella...Bella would have been happy just to be there. She would have insisted on helping Esme with the cooking and decorating, and even insisting on helping to decorate the tree. She would be there...sitting in front of the fireplace, waiting for me to come and sit by her. She would always have a smile on her face, and insisting that I come sit by her, and wrap my arms around her..._

"Excuse me sir?"

I almost didn't hear the voice. It was quiet, and melodic. I slowly glanced down, to see the little girl from before, staring up at me with wide blue eyes. Her hair was a beautiful shade of gold, falling down to her waist in soft ringlets. At first glance, I would have thought she was an immortal child. Her beauty surpassed any other human. She was like a doll, with her porcelain skin, beautiful child-like face, and innocence.

"Why are you so sad?" She asked quietly.

I was surprised. I had never, in all my years, seen a child show any type of concern for a complete stranger.

"Nothing for you to worry about little girl." I said softly but firmly.

The little girl smiled slightly, her eyes full of tenderness. "But sir, I can tell that something is wrong. You seem so full of sorrow, as if you're suffering from a serious heartbreak. Is that what happened? Did you lose the one you love most?"

I was shocked at the child's words. _So wise beyond her years...it's as if she could see into my very soul - well, if I had one._

"What's your name little girl?" I asked.

"Arella." She said with a smile.

"How old are you?" I asked again.

"I'm 5 years old." She said with another kind smile.

"You shouldn't worry about me," I said, smiling slightly, though it did not touch my eyes. "I'll be fine."

"You're forcing your smile." She stated in a calm voice. I was struck by surprise once again. This child...was unlike any child I had seen before. Arella held out her hand towards me. The gentle breeze ruffled her honey colored ringlets, and her scent drifted towards me. It was a scent I couldn't define...it was more of a feeling rather than an actual scent. A warm feeling spread over me, and I was instantly reminded of the sun. Her scent was sunshine? Was that even possible? And her scent...it's as if it isn't the scent of her blood. The smell did not affect me in any way. I was left dumbfounded.

"Won't your grandmother be worried?" I glanced over, but the old woman was gone.

"No." The little girl said lightly, and outstretched her hand towards me again.

Slowly I took it in mine, and she began pulling me towards the sidewalk.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked, glancing down at her. Arella wore nothing but a long - sleeve white nightgown, that trailed down to her ankles. Her feet were also bare. Even I was smart enough to know that no human could walk around in this weather in bare feet.

"No." She said looking up at me. Arella was short, her head just barely rose above my waist. But her smile was reassuring, and her eyes truthful. We walked down the empty streets for some time, until my ears picked up the sound of music. I glanced up and saw a church. It was fairly large and old. _Probably a Catholic church of some sort..._

Arella dragged me towards the large building. "The service is starting. We should hurry up inside." Arella darted ahead, and I had to run myself to keep up with her. She pushed open the large doors, and I followed soon after.

The scents of many humans hit me like a ton of bricks. I hadn't hunted in nearly 3 months.

"Over here." Arella called. She sat in an empty pew, near the back of the church. I sat next to her, and watched her intently. She seemed excited for some reason, gazing intently at the narthex. People in white robes began gathering at the front of the church - people who I imagined were the choir.

The lights suddenly turned off - the candles that were perched in the isle - the only light. Each member of the choir opened his songbook, and everyone in the pews stood up. Arella nudged me, signaling for me to stand up as well. Organ music of a familiar tune echoed throughout the building, and the choir began to sing.

_The first Noel the angel did say_

_Was to certain poor shepherds in fields that they lay_

_In fields where they lay a keeping their sheep_

_On a cold winter's night that was so deep_

_Noel Noel Noel Noel_

_Born is the King of Israel _

Arella was singing along to every word, putting all her emotion into the words. She nudged with her elbow and encouraged me to sing along. I began to sing softly, but after much persistence from Arella, soon I was singing as loud as she was.

_Then let us all with one accord_

_Sing praises to our heavenly Lord_

_That hath made heaven and earth of naught_

_And with his blood mankind has bought._

_Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel_

The organ music ceased, and everyone sat back down, including the choir. The priest began his sermon, but my mind began to drift. _What was I even doing here? I've practically never set foot in a church before...and yet...this little girl..._I glanced down at Arella. Her focus was intently on the priest and his words. It was if she blocked out every other noise other than the priest's words.

_I wonder how Bella would like this...she never said she was religious, but she always talked about loving to hear choirs singing at Christmas. _I shook my head. Why did Bella have to be in every thought that I had?

"You're thinking about the one you love...aren't you?" Arella's sudden words brought me out of my trance.

"How did you -"

"It's not hard to figure out." Arella said with a smile. "You miss her, so why don't you go back to her?"

I lowered my head. "I can't."

"Why not?" Arella said lightly. I glanced over. Her expression was of pure curiosity and innocence.

"It's complicated." I said, lowering my head once again.

"Did you leave her? Did you have a fight? Was it to protect her from something?"

Again, Arella's words left me dumbfounded. How could she know so much. Was I that obvious? Or was this child somehow omniscient?

"Yes, I did leave her." I buried my face in my hands. "But it was only to protect her."

Arella didn't push any further. I felt her hands gently pull my hands away from my face. Her blue eyes were tender, and her smile was reassuring.

The choir gathered in the front of the church again. Each of them held a candle in his hand, and began to sing.

_Silent night, Holy night_

_All is calm, all is bright_

_Round yon virgin mother and child_

_Holy infant so tender and mild_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

"No one should be sad on Christmas." Arella said quietly. "From what little you've told me, I feel that I can already understand you. You love her, and want to protect her. But...by leaving her, that's not protecting her."

I waited silently for Arella to continue.

"If you truly love her, you would want to protect her. I understand that. What I don't understand, is that why you would forcibly take yourself out of her life. The way I see it, you aren't really protecting her in any manor this way. You're only causing her heartbreak."

"She accepted me leaving her, and didn't make any gesture to stop me. I'm sure she's happy without me in her life."

_Silent night, Holy night_

_Shepherds quake at the sight_

_Glories stream from heaven afar_

_Heavenly hosts sing Hallelujah _

_Christ the Savior is born!_

_Christ the Savior is born!_

Arella smiled slightly again, but it did not touch her eyes. In fact, her eyes seemed full of sorrow, and disappointment. "I don't think so. You still love her, and I have a feeling that she still loves you."

I pondered her words for a moment. My eyes began to aimlessly wander around the room. My eyes came to rest on one of the many paintings that covered the wall. It appeared to be a child, but judging by the snow white wings sprouting from her back, I assumed it was an angel. Her skin was a delicate porcelain shade, but her rosy cheeks signified life. Her eyes were closed, and she held a candle in her hands. Her hair flowed around her in beautiful honey - colored ringlets. And she wore a white gown, that swept down to her feet.

_Silent night, Holy night_

_Son of God love's pure light_

_Radiant beams from thy holy face_

_With the dawn of redeeming grace_

_Jesus, Lord at thy birth_

_Jesus, Lord at thy birth_

No...it couldn't be...

"Arella...is that -" I stopped midsentence. The beautiful child - who had been sitting next to me this whole time - was gone. There was no trace of her scent anywhere. It was as if she vanished into thin air.

I glanced around, but she was nowhere in sight. Quietly and quickly, I snuck out the door of the church. The snow continued to fall from the sky above, and I glanced around the darkness. But she still wasn't in sight.

I sighed, and my lips twitched upwards in a slight smile. _Arella...the name means "angel" in Hebrew. _I looked up into the night sky. There was a single star shining brightly. And soon, it was joined by dozens of others.

I didn't know what to make of this, and to be honest, I didn't care. All I know, is that I was shown the light. For the first time in months, a bit of light came into my life again. The small light began to guide me out of the darkness, towards a larger light, but left me before I could even get there. Was I supposed to decide for myself what to do now?

Was I willing to break all the rules? Go past everything I had said to myself over and over again? I smiled to myself and took off running. It was Christmas after all, perhaps I could make an exception.

Light.

Light shined brightly through the window of my room, waking me up from a dreamless slumber.

Christmas Day...though it felt nothing like Christmas. Large white flurries fell from the sky, occasionally falling in wet drops on my window.

My hand reached over to my nightstand, to grab the letter. For the hundredth time, I read his letter. Each time I woke up in the middle of the night - I had to read it - I had to make sure that it hadn't been a dream. But it _did _happen. The letter really existed...as well as my photos, plane tickets, and various items that had been hidden under the loose floorboard in my room.

I was still tired, and everything was quiet downstairs. I glanced at the clock. 5:45 A.M. It was still fairly early, and I was still pretty tired. Yawning, I pulled the covers over me once again and fell asleep.

_Darkness...deception...corruption...lies._

_Red eyes peered at me from the darkness, and I couldn't help but shiver. A figure came from out of the darkness. His hair was a sandy blonde color, and was full of debris - as if he was running through the woods. His crimson eyes were sinister, and his menacing grin only magnified his aggressiveness._

_"Hello, Bella." He said in a melodic voice - the same as any vampire. But his voice was also rough and chilling - a voice that was nothing like a vampire's._

_"James." My voice cracked at the mention of his name. My body trembled in fear, and my instincts screamed for me to run - but my feet wouldn't move. "N-NO!" I screamed, "You can't be real! You're dead! YOU'RE DEAD!" Tears began to form in my eyes, as I stared at him with fearful eyes._

_James only chuckled and pulled my face towards his. "I will always be alive Bella. In your dreams...in your thoughts. In your MIND."_

_My body suddenly was enveloped in pain, and I screamed in agony._

I awoke from the dream with a start, gasping for air and sweating like a pig. _Calm down Bella, it was just a dream, only a dream..._sobs began to break free from my chest.

My hand ran through my hair, as I tried to calm myself down. But it wasn't working. The tears and sobs continued.

I buried my head in my arms. "Edward, Edward, Edward..." I sobbed his name over and over again. For the first time in 3 months, I felt like I was really having a mental breakdown. In my dream, I felt alone and helpless. I felt that someone was supposed to come and save me...but no one came.

I felt a slight breeze rush past me, and I glanced up. I couldn't believe my eyes. _Am I still dreaming? Am I hallucinating? Am I dead? _Thousands of explanations ran through my mind, trying to make sense of what I was seeing right now. There - only a few feet away from me - stood Edward.

His eyes were pitch black, and his posture rigid. His cold, dark eyes, stared at me with no emotion. It was like staring into a never ending black abyss.

I laughed once without humor and sniffed. _Damn my stuffy nose._ "Why I'm plagued by these hallucinations I'll never know."

"Bella," Edward stated firmly, "I'm not a hallucination."

"That's what they all say." I shook my head and laughed without humor again.

"Bella," Edward stated again, "I'm not a hallucination. You're not dreaming either. I'm really here."

My lips turned into a frown, and more tears began to form in my eyes and run down my face. "Oh God, why me? Why am I going crazy?"

Edward's eyes softened, and he came towards me, less than 3 feet away. "Bella, you're not crazy. I'm trying to tell you that I'm really here. Why is it so hard for you to grasp that?"

I shook my head and sniffed again, trying to stop the flow of tears. "You should know well enough. It never made sense for you to love me. I always knew that."

"Bella," Edward whispered, sitting on the bed next to me, "how can you be so blind? I'm a hideous monster..it made no sense for YOU to love ME."

"You are not a monster." I stated. "You are far from that. You are the most caring, kind, and beautiful person I have ever met. You're my other half Edward...you completed me and made me feel like I was worth something in this world. You brought meaning into my life. But why my life mattered to you I'll never know. I'm only human - I'm not worthy to have you...to love you."

"Isabella Marie Swan," Edward said harshly, "don't you EVER say you're not worthy. You are not average or ordinary. You are so much more. Before you...my life had no meaning. But you - you were the one person who loved me for who I was. And no matter what, you still loved me. You are my everything. Without you - my life has no meaning to it. I love you Isabella Marie Swan, I always have and always will."

I laughed once without humor. "That's beautiful. It's too bad that you're only a hallucination. My imagination is starting to speak for itself now. Pretty soon you'll just disappear - like all the other hallucinations I've had."

"If I was a hallucination, would I do this?" Edward lowered his head to the crook of my neck, his nose trailing from my collarbone to my jaw line. _Just like he used to do..._

"Possibly," I whispered.

His forehead pressed against mine, and his lips gently brushed against mine. "And this?" His sweet breath made my head swim. _Just like I remember..._

"Maybe.." I whispered.

Suddenly his lips pressed against mine, in a gentle kiss. _This...is real._ I inwardly laughed. My stomach was filled with butterflies at my confirmation. _This is real! He's here! He really is here!_

My hands moved to the back of his head, and began running through his hair. _I...I can touch him. He isn't disappearing...he's real! He's real!_

More tears began running down my face, and he suddenly pulled away.

Edward's hand moved to my face; his fingers gently wiping away the tears that continued to fall down my face. "What's wrong, love?" He whispered, staring deeply into my eyes, "Why are you crying?"

My throat tightened as I held in the sobs that desperately wanted to break free. I smiled and shook my head. "You don't always cry because you're sad." My voice cracked and I threw my arms around him. Edward's arms wound tightly around me, pulling me closer to him. His fingers stroked through my hair, and he began kissing me. First my nose, then each of my eyelids, then my forehead, and lastly my lips. I kissed him back, my heart beating out a jagged rhythm.

"Thank you." I whispered, pulling away from the kiss.

"For what?"

"For this." I held up the snowflake necklace from my chest. Edward smiled.

"How did you find it?"

"Don't you remember? You left me a note under the tree -"

"I didn't leave you a note." He argued back lightly.

"Yes you did -" I said slightly confused. "Last night under the tree...there was a note that said _Under the loose floorboard_. That I knew of, there was no other loose floorboard in my house, other than the one in my room."

"But I didn't write you a n-" Edward suddenly stopped, realization dawning on his face.

"What is it Edward?" I asked, stroking his cheek.

Edward smiled, his dark eyes twinkling with humor. "I didn't write you the note...but I think I know who did."

"Who was it?" I asked curiously.

Edward chuckled lightly, "Let's just say...a little angel is looking out for us."

Before I could say anything else, he pressed his lips to mine in another passionate kiss.

* * *

**That's the end! I know cry worthy right? :'(. The songs I pictured played in the church were the songs sung by King's Cambridge College. They do an amazing Christmas Eve service, with classic Christmas songs.**

**Well that's it, I'll be updating the rest of my stories in due time. Until then, continue to Favorite and Review some of my stories. I love you all and your support :)**

**~XxAshvampprincessxX**


End file.
